It is known to use a variety of apparatuses and methods for mounting actuators to items of equipment such as rock crushers. Conventional apparatuses and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting actuators use plate assemblies that result in undesirable failures and have an undesirably short lifespan. Conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting an actuator are also not adapted to function as both a tension system with an uncrushable release and a pitman servicing system. Conventional apparatuses and methods for mounting an actuator are also undesirably complex, expensive, and difficult to service.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would minimize, if not eliminate, failures and have a longer lifespan. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would function as both a tension system with an uncrushable release and a pitman service system. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for mounting an actuator could be provided that would be less complex, less expensive, and less difficult to service.